JohynDoe
JohynDoe The first account of JohynDoe were names I have long forgotten, but the username he mostly remember is the name of minecrazyguy, who was created in 2014/13. the first account he used for most of the time. Minecrazyguy used to be JohynDoe's main account before minecrazyguy was banned on Total Conquest. This made JohynDoe decide that he'd create a new account and wait for about 100 days to play Total Conquest again. This ended not very well, and I never decided to play Total Conquest. This made JohynDoe decide that he'd try to find a new domination game, finding Denveriv's anicent domination game. This is where he met Bowser1986, the creator of Modern Domination. He decided to check the game out if it was any good, and he found out that it was the best domination he'd ever seen. He loved it. He thought the idea of a Modern Domination was great, and decided that he'd try to make his own domination that never was sucessful. This is when he dedicated alot of his time on the computer to modern domination. He was an owner for a very long time, sometimes being demoted to superadmin for stupid things he did. About two months ago, he was accused of F3X greifing the MD map after a vote came in saying most people wanted the game shut down. It was not only him who greifed, there were others who greifed but never got in trouble. This is where he was removed from his admin for a long time. He'd try to get mod and admin a few times and there, but he never was successful. Around this time, he was helping Bowser1986 build North America in Modern Domination. He built the states following: Florida, Massachussets, Long Island, Rhode Island, and CO. He would put alot of time and effort into building these states. Even though he did not have admin at the time, he still helped develop with Bowser. One of the times, when he had lost his admin, and was talking about why he didn't really care about losing admin, as he'd still help develop, Satyaram muted him twice. JohynDoe would tell bowser of his doings, and he'd be demoted to Admin. This would cause most of the Modern Domination community to turn against JohynDoe, someone who was hated by some of the domination community already. After this conflict, Satyaram was promoted back to the admin level of Owner because of so many people protesting on his demotion. But after this, JohynDoe would join another server at night. He'd now gain the friends he lost. He would also get the rank of Admin before Bowser1986 came on the server and removed JohynDoe from admin and demoted the owner who admined him in the first place. We were actually RPing an IT movie scene and RPing on one of Bowser1986's models that looked like a WWI place. Around this time, he'd still play the game. Soon enough, he'd find one of the best groups he'd ever encounter, called The Russian Military 1940's. Also around this time, Bashpole134 posted the World Conquest discord code on the Modern Domination Discord. This is when JohynDoe decided to post the Modern Domination discord code on World Conquest. This got him banned from the Modern Domination discord. This is when he quit with dominations, although still sometimes played. He moved all his time to the Russian Military 1940's, gaining the rank of Junior LT before being demoted to Conscript for posting Islamic Jokes on their off-duty discord. This is when he'd decide to try and come back to Modern Domination, but decided not to because of the inactivty of Modern Domination. Before he was demoted to Junior LT, JohynDoe was locked out of his account due to hacking. He'd decide to create a new account, WeIIeslyTheFirst. This is where he'd join the German Forces 1940's on this account, and found the creator of Total Conquest sl0thyy. He would be able to convince sl0thyy to re-make Total Conquest and make it active like it was once more. This is where the story ends, where JohynDoe is currently. More will be added to the Wiki page if anything new or important happens.